Salty Sweet
by marshall.bxtch
Summary: A mocking game has the tables turned in on itself when Gumball slowly comes to realize his hidden feelings for Marshall, that mysterious vampire boy. Rated M because of yaoi. Sweet, sweet yaoi. (BL)
1. Chapter 1

I_ can't keep it hidden anymore. I need you. _

Prince Gumball wearily rubbed his eyes as day broke through his bedroom window. The sun was steadily rising over the far hills of Aaa, gracing the beautiful Candy Kingdom with its glowing light. A smile came across the ruler's face as he gently tossed aside his bed-sheets. He gave off a soft grunt as he stretched his arms above his head, shaking off any lingering feelings of drowsiness from his form. He sighed happily and swung his legs over the bed, sitting on the edge as he hung his feet down. Gumball slipped on his soft pink slipper, sighing more and giggling gently as they tickled the arch of his foot. He stood up pulled down on his pajama shirt, taking a moment to look down at the graphic on the front.

"Huh...I never really asked Marshall what this meant...it's creepy." Gumball lightly laughed to himself as he thought about it more. "But then again, so is he."

"I'm what now, Gumball?" The pink prince quickly spun around and gasped, holding his chest to keep his heart from jumping out. He stumbled back a bit onto the wall beside his bed. His eyes quickly scanned the room for the source of the noise, but no one else was there to be seen.

Gumball regained himself and cautiously began to walk around his room, searching for places the devious little vampire could be hiding.

"I said you're creepy Marshall, and don't you know how to enforce it." He slowly opened his closet door, peering in and ruffling through the hangers of clothes.

"To you maybe, yeah. But that only makes it all the more fun to mess around with you." Marshall's voice seemed to envelop the room, not originating from one specific point. This made Gumball all the more nervous as he moved to his dresser, flicking on the small table lamp that rested on top of it. "You're not going to find me," Marshall teased.

Gumball began to search for the King more hurriedly, flinging his shirts out of the drawer and onto the floor. "I don't have time for this Marshall."

Marshall's tone became a mocking plea as the prince emptied the first drawer and moved onto the next. "C'Mon Bubba...I'm only having some fun." Gumball shut the drawer with a bit of force that caused the lamp to shake a bit. "You know I hate that name. Don't call me that." He rolled his eyes as Marshall let out a playful cackle.

"Which is why that's your name from now on." Gumball could just feel the grin coming off of Marshall on the back of his neck, even if he still didn't know where the vampire was hiding.

"I swear, Marshall, why do I put up with you..."

"'Cause I'm the only glob damn thing that's interesting in your life."

Gumball laughed a little to himself as he made his way to his bathroom. "That's debatable. There's Fionna, Cake, Flame Prince..." The prince peered in, flicking on the light in hopes of catching his irritating intruder.

"Yeah yeah, but _I _have fun _being _that interesting part."

"So you're suggesting that everyone hates me." Gumball closed the door gently and rested a hand on it, tapping his fingers as he pondered Marshall's words. He heard the vampire let out a deep sigh and groan at the same time.

"Stop taking this so seriously Bubba. I'm kidding. You need to lighten up a little...no a lot. Yeah, a lot."

Gumball's tone became a bit more annoyed as he turned away from the bathroom. "I said stop calling me that." The prince ran his fingers through his hair slowly, sighing as he made his way back to his bed. "It's silly. Makes me feel silly." He walked over to the window beside his bed and placed his hands on the stoop, slightly leaning forward as he surveyed his kingdom. Far below candy people were just beginning to begin their routines, getting their storefronts ready for busy days and such. One glanced up at the prince and gave a friendly wave, smiling as he stepped outside his door. Gumball returned the greeting, turning around and leaning back into the room. He softly pulled his drapes closed, blocking any sunlight from entering the room.

"Can you please get out here, Marshall? I want to get on with my day."

The vampire snickered more as Gumball got down onto his knees and lifted his bed cover, scanning underneath his bed.

"Not until I get what I came here for. Then I'll leave you alone...for today at least." The pink prince groaned loudly as he fell back onto the bed, rubbing his eyes in annoyance at the situation. He let his arms fall to his sides as he kept his eyes closed, grumbling quietly to himself.

"Fine, Marshall. I'll play your little game...what did you come here for?"

"A promise, Bubba." Gumball cringed at hearing that playful name, but held his tongue as to not entertain Marshall anymore.

"And...what kind of promise would that be?"

"One that you keep." The prince brought a hand to his face and groaned, slowly dragging it down in annoyance.

"Obviously it would be like that, Marshall, thats what a promise i-" Gumball's eyes widened as he stared up at his ceiling. In the shadow of the room he could faintly make out the red in the vampire king's glowing vision, peering down at him. He laughed nervously to himself as Marshall slowly descended. "Hehe...found you."

As he came into the pale light the table lamp gave off, Gumball was able to decipher Marshall's clothing; he was wearing a dark red hoody that made sure to cover his face and hair. Classic jeans, as usual, but with blackened boots instead of his usual sneakers. He gave off a toothy grin as he floated about a foot above the prince. "So...will you?"

"Will I _what _Marshall...?"

"Keep the promise, Bubba." Marshall crossed his arms and inched a little closer to Gumball, attempting to give off a sense of intimidation. The prince sank back into his bed a bit at this, hoping to avoid any sort of...bite that may occur.

A small drip of sweat ran down his forehead as he responded, "It depends...what's the promise?"

Gumball let out a small yelp as Marshall reached his hand down and grabbed the prince's shirt collar, pulling him up slightly in order to bring his face closer. He began to sweat more gradually as the vampire grinned at him more.

"W-well?"

"Do as I say."

"Wh-what?"

Marshall groaned and rolled his eyes as he let go of the prince's shirt. Gumball quickly pulled back down on his shirt, covering his bare stomach back up in embarassment.

"Just do as I say. It's that simple." Gumball gave Marshall a confused look as the vampire began to explain further.

"It's simple, Bubba. I tell you to do something for me, and you do it. It's very easy. Believe me. Fionna found it really fun."

The pink prince became all the more nervous, interrupting the vampire before he could explain further. "F-Fionna? What kind of...Oh Gl-" Marshall put a finger to Gumball's lips to keep him from talking any further.

"Shhhh...don't spoil the fun. And hey, if you do it for me, you can get something out of it to."

Gumball nodded against the vampire's finger to signal that he was up for it. He gripped the sheets to keep himself from shaking in fear.

_What the hell is he going to do with me?_

_...What the hell did he do with Fi?_

Marshall slowly pulled his finger from the prince's quivering lips and leaned in more, grabbing his collar again so that he may meet him halfway. _  
><em>

"Good. Then we start now."

Before Gumball could react, the vampire quickly pulled him in and pressed his lips against the prince's. He began to panic, closing his eyes quickly in anticipation of a bite. But it never came. Gumball slowly opened one eye to see Marshall's eyes closed, embracing the kiss. He gave off a satisfied sigh as slightly tugged on the prince's shirt, pressing himself against the bed more as he slowly lay atop Gumball. A certain warmth began to churn inside of Gumball's chest, and his mind began to numb.

_He's being so...gentle...this isn't Marshall...but...it's wonderful..._

The prince's cheeks gave off a soft blush as he slowly closed his eyes, leaning back into he bed as he allowed himself to relax. Marshall's lips gently move against Gumball's, and Gumball obliged by moving in sync. The burning heated up more; a wave of sensation came over th ruler that he had never felt before. It was a wonderful mixture of happiness and relief, of bliss and ecstasy. He felt himself brings his arms up behind the vampire's neck, and slowly wrap around it. Gumball pulled Marshall in closer and shuddered to himself as he felt him press against his body more.

The vampire smiled in the embrace, beginning to feel how deeply the prince was becoming involved. He teased Gumball's lips by slowly running his tongue across the bottom, flicking the tip lightly against it as he went along. Gumball slowly began to kick under the king, trying to contain himself as he tempted his lips once more.

"_Marshall...please..."_ Gumball couldn't believe what he had just heard himself say. The heat in his chest was burning now; it enveloped his body in such a desirable feeling he couldn't help but plead for more. The prince pulled on Marshall's neck more as he began to breathe more heavily, begging for the vampire's tongue to grace along his.

But he didn't want Gumball to enjoy the first time too much. Marshall pulled away from the kiss and rested his hands on Gumball's shoulders. The vampire stared down as the prince slowly opened his eyes, giving off a soft pant as he hung off of Marshall's neck.

"Well well...seems like you're being cooperative. Good boy, Bubba."

The name didn't seem to faze Gumball. He was just too lost in what had just happened.

"_Marshall~"_

_"_Don't worry..." The vampire slowly brought his finger back to the quivering pink lips. "We'll continue this later." Marshal slowly ran his hand from Gumball's face down his neck, and scratched along his chest. He softy smirked, "And wear that shirt."


	2. Chapter 2

The pink prince slowly looked up from the finger that graced along his chest up to the face that owned it. As his eyes met Marshall's, Gumball couldn't help but feel some sense of reassurance along with his fear. This vampire boy was a mystery in himself; under all that rough and tough exterior, the prince was sure that Marshall had his sweet spots. He watched as the king blinked his crimson eyes, almost sending him into a type of trance.

"You alright there Bubba? Is the shirt gonna be a problem?"

Gumball couldn't find any words to reply with. He didn't want to anyways. He struggled a small smile as he looked back at Marshall.

"Of course not. I'll make sure."

Marshall was slightly taken aback at the prince's response. He leaned up, keeping his hands pinned to Gumball's shoulders as to keep him at bay. The king had never been used to him being so...obedient. A small smirk came across his face as he thought about it more; he liked it. Marshall let go of the prince's shoulders as he leaned up more, situating himself on the pink boy's lap. Gumball's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Marshall push slowly against his groin.

"Good. Thank you for being so cooperative." Gumball nodded again, groaning as he moved his hands to the vampire's hips. He gingerly wrapped his fingers along the shape, squeezing in hopes to get Marshall's attention.

"So; we'll begin later today. Sound good to you?"

"Y-yes Marshall...tha- GAH' The prince gripped Marshall's hips tighter as he pushed his body further in. He could feel the warmth in his chest churning up again, an urge rising up from his being. Gumball dug his fingers in as Marshall continued.

"Great. I'll see you later Bubba." He wrapped his hands around the prince's wrists and slowly brought them off his hips. "If you're going to be this clingy though, I may have to reconsider." The vampire quietly snickered to himself as he floated up above Gumball again. He gave another smirk as he waved his fingers at the prince, pulling his hood over his head as he slipped through the window curtains. The prince struggled to sit up on the bed in his daze and let out a deep sigh. He brought both his hands up to his face, softly stroking his cheeks as he felt the warm blush that had come over them.

"That was...huh..." Gumball pulled down on his shirt again, covering up his bare stomach where the shirt had ridden up. His gaze slowly drew back up to the curtains. They gently swayed in the breeze as they once again allowed light to enter the room. Gumball squinted slightly as the light met his eyes, and he stood up on the floor again. The prince felt himself drawn to the window again, and he leaned a careless hand on it as he looked out into the day once more. Everything was bustling by now in the town below; no one seemed to notice the prince poke his head out. He sighed and backed up into the room again.

* * *

><p>"Would you care for some tea, madam?"<p>

Fionna gently smiled as she pulled her seat in. She hung he backpack over the back of the chair as Gumball's servants walked around the table, takings plates from their trays and placing it down onto the mats.

"No thanks, I'll take some juice though!" The adventuress gleefully clapped her hands together as a brimming glass of orange juice was brought in front of her. She eagerly took the cup in her hand and brought it to her lips, quickly gulping it's down. She slammed it back down onto the table, smirking and letting out a content sigh.

"Fionna! Where are your manners!" Cake crossed her arms and huffed, eyeballing her from across the table.

"Relax, it's just breakfast. Don't act like we don't eat this way at home." She giggled and reached across the table, grabbing at a piece of toast from the platter.

"Not when you're in proper company, Fi." Cake shook her head and sighed, wiping her snout wih a paw. "What have I taught you child..."

"To not be a stuck up pompous prissy," she said smiling with a mouthful, of bread.

Gumball sighed and pulled his chair up quietly, hoping to not interrupt in their conversation. He adjusted himself in his seat and fixed the crown atop his head, pulling his hair slightly under it.

"And another thing, you need to shower."

"You need to shower," Fionna mimicked back, childishly.

Cake groaned and lay her face down on the table, pulling along the table cloth with her paws. Fionna laughed at her response, spitting crumbs along the table as she did. She covered her mouth in surprise and blushed slightly, reaching for her napkin and bringing it to her mouth. She muffled an apology and wiped the loose crumbs off her chin.

"It's alright Fi," Gumball finally chimed in,"I thought it was funny too." He gave a warm smile as he brought his teacups to his lips.

Fionna chuckled more and put the napkin back on the table. "See, Cake. Even the raylty likes it."

"Thats no excuse for not being a lady," the cat muffled through the table.

Gumball laughs a little to himself as he drank his tea. Fionna's antics always cheered him up, no matter what had him down. But in the back of his mind, he still had that ever present though; Marshall. He sighed and placed the cup down, thinking about it more.

_What could he possibly want with me...what did I do to deserve his torment? _

_What did poor Fionna endure?_

He glanced over at the adventuress as she sat smiling, glancing over the plates of food.

_She doesn't deserve it either. _

_Maybe Im over thinking it. Maybe it's nothing._

The pink prince ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and slowly lowered his head. Fionna quickly noticed and turned towards him, concerned.

"Hey, you ok there Gumball? Still tired?"

"Baby hush. Don't bother him with silly questions. He's obviously stressed about things."

Fionna sneered at Cake as she continued, "You can tell us Gumball. You don't have to deal with it alone."

The pink boy let out another worried sigh and leaned his head back up, looking at Fionna with a strained smile. "It's alright Fi. Just thinking about things. Worrying about nothing." He laughed as he rubbed his neck, knowing that it wouldn't fly by her that easily.

"Cmon now. Just tell us. You're obviously troubled. I mean, you're not even properly dressed!"

The prince gave a confused look as he glanced down at his own shirt. He blushed as he came to realize what she meant. He was wearing Marshall's shirt like he promised, but Fionna had never seen it before. She looked intriguingly as Gumball quickly covers himself, blushing more as the adventuress walked over.

"W-whats this?"

"A-a shirt Fi."

She laughed as he placed a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Gumball...is that a shirt of Marshall's band? You like his music?" The prince let out a sense of relief on the inside.

_The perfect cover-up. Thank glob. _

The prince quickly nodded at Fionna as he looked up. "Y-yeah. It's not that bad in all honesty. I like his uh...style." He nervously smiled as he continued.

"In fact, I'm going to go listen to him practice now! S-so I gotta go get ready!" Cake's eyes lit up as she practically jumped out of her, gleefully hopping over to Gumball.

"Oooooh let us come with you! We love his music!"

"Yeah yeah! It's awesome when he plays! We'll even tak-"

"NO!" Gumball covered his mouth immediately, blushing again as they looked at him surprised. He closed his eyes and blushed more, moving his hands up to his eyes.

"I-it's just that Marshall promised me a...a private session."

The pink prince slowly dragged his hands down to look at the two girls again. They held their heads tilted as they pondered his words. Fionna eventually smiled and chimed in again.

"Lucky! I heard he does his best songs on those." She playfully pouted as she swung her backpack over her shoulders, getting ready to leave. "I hope you have fun!" Cake shrunk down and climbed along Fionna's arm, scampering up her shoulder and finally hopping into the side pocket of her bag. "And thanks for breakfast!" The adventures ran out of the dining room and quickly shut the door behind her, laughing as he went along. Gumball slumped back in his seat and sighed once more, pulling his shirt up as he stared at the logo on the front.

"H-his best...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gumball softly wiped his brow with his napkin as he sighed again. He was getting so worked up over nothing; at least, that's what he hoped it was. The prince sunk back into his chair as he watched his servants bustling around the table, clearing up the plates and bringing them back into the kitchen to be washed. Peppermint Butler walked over to him with a concerned look on her face, carrying a cup of tea in her hands.

"Sir, is everything alright? You seem a bit unhappy this morning."

Gumball placed the napkin back on the table and sat up in his seat, turning to smile at her as he took the cup from her hands.

"Hehe...yes, everything's quite alright. Just got up on the wrong side of the bed I guess." The pink prince took a small sip, closing his eyes as he savored the warm flavor of the liquid as it ran down his throat. He smacked his lips together and gave off a small smile as Peppermint continued.

"Are you quite sure, sir? If there's anything that's bothering you..." She leaned in close, resting a hand on his shoulder as she moved close to his ear. "I can always have it taken care of." Gumball choked a bit on his tea as he held her arm softly.

"M-Ms. Peppermint! We don't dabble in that anymore..." The prince gently tapped her palm in reassurance. "We're better than that."

"It's just an ultimatum your highness. Anything to keep you and the kingdom safe."

"It won't be necessary, darling. I'll be ok." Gumball stood up, pushing the chair from behind him as he finished his tea. The prince handed Peppermint the empty cup, dismissing her back into the kitchen as the table was finally cleared. He rubbed his hands together as he made his way out of the dining room, heading back into the main hallway to his room. He stepped softly, pondering more and more in his mind the situation her had been placed into.

"Damn it Marshall...what're you planning?" The prince's stomach flip flopped uncomfortably as he walked back into his room.

Might as well get it over with. It can't be that bad. Can it?

* * *

><p>"Finally! Took you long enough." The vampire leaned on his doorframe, staring as Gumball took his time walking up onto the porch. He gazed around taking in the complexity of Marshall's abode. The cave was dimly lit, with obvious reason. The prince knew he liked the dark, but he pondered at the though of feeling alone for so long. But that's Marshall; he was always a loner. That bad little boy...<p>

The vampire groaned and tapped his foot impatiently on the old rotting wood of the porch. "Cmon Bubba. Don't drag this out more than it needs to be. The prince shot a dirty glance in Marshall's direction.

_Please. That's the last thing I wanna do here._

He stepped up the creaky old stairs, avoiding holding onto the mold covered handrail. "You really need to tidy up the place. Make it, I don't know, presentable."

"I'll think about adding that to my list of things for you to do." The vampire boy pushed the door open wider with his free hanging foot, inviting Gumball in. "Got the shirt?"

The prince slowly nodded, opening up his jacket to give Marshall a small glance at it. The vampire gave off a sinister looking grim as he motioned for Gumball to enter his humble abode. "Oh oh...Bubba you're making this perfect."

"And you're just making it fucking creepy," Gumball shuddered as he went to to the house." He crossed his arms and shivered as he slowly made his way into the darkened living room, glancing around nervously as he struffled to see in the dI'm light. The vampire silently chuckled to himself as be test a hand on the open door. With one fell movement, he shut the door with a slam and darted up into the air, evading the prince's sight as he swung around in panic.

"OH FUCKING GLOB! M-MARSHALL! CUT THAT OUT!" Gumball held his chest as he softly panted, tryig to regain his positive demeanor.

_Its just his mind games. Pay no mind, Gumball. You can do this._

The pink prince took a deep breath and clenched his fist on his chest. "Alright Marshall; enough fooling around. What are we doing here?" The pink boy turned around in hopes of seeing the vampire behind him. He rolled his eyes and huffed as he was met with an empty living room. "Dammit." The Prince slowly began to creep into the room, glancin about as he got himself into another game of hide and seek. "I'm seriously tired of these games, Marshall. Can't we just get this over with?" The king laughed to himself and clicked on the lightswitch he was leaning next to, filling the room with a quick blinning flash. Gumball covered his eyes with his arm as his vision reajusted itself.

"You know you're no fun at all. I like lead up for these things you know. I guess you don't like much suspense."

"Not when it has something to do with...you."

"Ouch," Marshall said as he pretended to whince at the prince's remark,"harsh much? Why can't we have fun?"

Gumball made his way to the couch as he looked around the room. Marshall's living room was quite large, despite being in such a seemingly small house. Even with its great amouny of space, there wasn't much to look at. A long red couch graced itself along the back wall, while a small television set was sit sited directly across from it. As the prince made himself a seat on the couch he could see a small archway leading to what looked like a kitchen. He situated himself on the couch as "properly" as he could.

"Because your fun is...questionable."

The vampire brought his hand to his forehead as he let out another laugh, gently floating over to in from of where Gumball was sitting. "You're just...I don't know, you're adorable when you're nervous Bubba. You're making this too much fun, almost."

"Just...just get the hell on with this...charade."

"Woah woah, someone's a bit impatient. Ok Bubba, we'll start early since you're so eager." The vampire began to float closer to the pink boy, inching his way towards him. Gumball tensed up a little bit as he saw Marshall make his way into his lap again, sticking his legs on either side of his own as he softly straddled him. The king wrapped his legs around the prince's waist and gently brought his hands to his shoulders. The pink boy's cheeks began to deepen in color as he brought his head back, pushing it into the cushion of the couch. Marshall sofrly smirked and moved his head along, brunging his face in close to Gumball's.

The prince quietly swallows in anxiety and spoke up. The warmth began to show itself withing his chest again and his lips quivered open.

"S-so, what first...?"

"Mhmmm...I though since you were such a good boy at first...," The king brought his finger along Gumball's jacket, taking the zipper and slowly bringing it down, exposing the band shirt again. "...I thought I would let you pick first." He brought his eyes up to meet the prince's and slowly blinked as he finished opening the jacket. The pink boy couof only let out small breathes as he allowed Marshall to take off the obstruction and toss it softly to the floor behind them. He leaned in close to Gumball's ear as his hands made their way up the shirt, feeling up his chest as they did. The prince shuddered and closed his eyes, leaning his head into the crook of Marshall's neck.

"Do as you please."


End file.
